Playing Matchmaker
by HermioneCharm29
Summary: After a fight in the Common Room between Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny team up to play a little matchmaker. What will happen when they get matched along the way?! Ron/Hermione & Harry/Ginny.
1. They're So Perfect Together

A/N: If I had a bunny, I'd name him Plot  
  
And then I would have a good thought  
  
And I'd write a story worth reviewing  
  
(For my sake, please review! And I don't own Harry Potter.)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"PRAT!"  
  
"KNOW-IT-ALL!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
A fifteen-year-old girl of medium height, with cocoa brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, fuming silently at the tall, gangly boy who stood in front of her with his back turned.  
  
"You started it," he said, whipping around to reveal sapphire blue eyes and fiery red hair.  
  
"Did not!" screamed the girl.  
  
"Hermione, you specifically said, and I quote, 'Ron, why are you playing chess with Dean when you should be studying!?'" the boy shot back.  
  
Hermione sputtered in rage. "Well..that..it's.."  
  
Ron looked at her with a smug expression on his freckly face. For once in his five years at Hogwarts, he had won an argument with Hermione Granger, the know-it-all of the school.  
  
"ARRRGGGHH, RON!" Hermione shouted, grabbing her bag that held her books, quills and parchment and thundering up the stairs to the fifth-year Gryffindor girl's dormitory.  
  
Now red in the face for causing a scene (the twenty or so people in the Common Room were staring at him), Ron walked over to a red, squishy armchair by the roaring fire and sat down. Luckily, before he could start sulking, a boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses and a scar on his forehead came bounding up to him.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?"  
  
"What do you think it was?" Ron answered with a sigh.  
  
"Knowing Hermione, something about grades, sleeping in class or studying." Harry countered.  
  
"Right. She had the nerve to tell me I should be studying for my Potions exam, which isn't for FOUR MONTHS, mind, instead of playing one game of chess with Dean."  
  
"That's so Hermione." Harry agreed, running his fingers through his hair and making it stand on end.  
  
"What's so Hermione?" came a voice from behind Harry and Ron. The boys turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there, her shoulder-length red hair pulled up into a ponytail and her blue eyes glistening.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gin," Ron said innocently, "We were just..er..talking about how it's so Hermione to always be early for class."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I thought you knew me better than to think that I would fall for something that stupid," said Ginny crossly, her arms folded and her food tapping on the hardwood floor.  
  
Harry laughed at this, but Ron just groaned and covered his face in his hands. "I'm out of here, this is insane." Ron stated, getting up and leaving through the portrait hole.  
  
"So, Harry, tell me, what really happened?" Ginny questioned the remaining boy.  
  
Harry quickly filled Ginny in on what he knew and when he had stopped speaking, she said: "We really need to get those two together."  
  
"I know! They're so..so..so perfect together." Harry said, not mentioning how perfect he thought Ginny and himself were together.  
  
"Let's play a little matchmaker." Ginny remarked, with an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the length, my chapters are always short. But there are always lots of them! Thanks if you review! 


	2. Of Notes, Pictures and Fits of Rage

A/N: I won't say it. I can't say it. I'll lie!  
  
I OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
No, no, wait! Don't take me away! I have to write this chapter! Okay! I admit it, I don't own Harry Potter! *sobs*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Knock..knock..  
  
There was a soft knock on the door of the fifth-year Gryffindor girl's dormitory. There was no reply, but the door slowly creaked open, to reveal Ginny Weasley, who had just finished her conversation with Harry.  
  
Hermione pulled herself into an upright position from her bed and wiped away tears from her eyes. "Come in."  
  
"Too late, I'm already in." Ginny kidded. But seeing the hurt look on her friend's face, she dropped that tone and went for a comforting voice. "Hermione? You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No! Yes! I mean.." Hermione couldn't continue the outburst, and once again she broke into sobs.  
  
Ginny sat down on the bed next to Hermione and patted her back. "There, there."  
  
"He's..Ron's just so, so, evil!" Hermione cried, giving a small laugh with this statement.  
  
"I know. Try living with him for fourteen years." Ginny commented dryly.  
  
Hermione, in an obvious attempt to make herself feel better, reached under the bed and pulled out a large, leather-bound book.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's my scrapbook. I've been keeping it since first year." Hermione said, "Hey, look at that picture of me back then!"  
  
Ginny peered at the picture on the first page, and it was indeed a younger Hermione. She was in her Hogwarts robes, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express right before the train was to leave for King's Cross at the end of her first year.  
  
Hermione turned the page, and there was a collection of notes that they had written in their third year.  
  
'Oy, Hermione, how many catipiller heads do we add to a Truth Serum?' That note was from Ron.  
  
'I'm not telling you, you should have been paying attention, not sleeping. ~Hermione.' That was Hermione's relpy.  
  
'Yeah, but I was tired.'  
  
'Tired from doing detention with Snape for falling asleep in class YESTERDAY! ~Hermione'  
  
"Did he really fall asleep?" Ginny said.  
  
"He did, and he still does!" Hermione answered, and they both broke out into peals of laughter. When the friends were able to regain control, Hermione flipped to the next page.  
  
There was a picture of Ron and Hermione in their fourth year, standing in front of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked giddy, she was carrying two bags full of new books in the picture, but the giddiness could have also been due to the fact that Ron had his arm around her shoulders.  
  
In sudden rage, Hermione grasped the picture and tore it from it's mounting on the page.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione quickly overcame herself and answered "I'm fine. But I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Okay, bye Hermione." Ginny got up and left the room, leaving Hermione alone again. But instead of falling asleep, Hermione walked over to her desk and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you like my story so far and thanks if you review or have reviewed. 


End file.
